My Time Machine - By Your Side
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: Second Half of MY Time Machine. Now Kenshin is the one who lives in her world - 2015 - But he doesn't remember his past. Kaoru is not sure if he was real or just a product of her imagination... Will their love find a way to connect them again?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Everyone!_**

 ** _It's been almost a year since I finished the first part of this story. Time goes by so fast…. And I miss my first story so much…._**

 ** _I was trying to finish my other story - Powerless EV - first, because It is difficult to me to write several stories at the same time, and most of the times it compromises the quality of the writing… but, some of you were asking me about My Time Machine and… I felt I needed to do this, part of me was anxious to do it._**

 ** _Things are going to get difficult at work and mainly because I will start a new course, which I need to complete to achieve some goals in my profession. I don't think I will be able to write another chapter until the end of September._**

 ** _Be patient with me please._**

 ** _The entire story happens in Portugal. I like my country, and it helps me when it comes to describe places that I've been and that the characters will also be._**

 ** _I know it doesn't make sense… because of the Japanese names they have (Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Sano… and the others) but… once again, be patientplease, and I hope this not to be an obstruction for you to keep reading…_**

 ** _Thanks for everyone who waited for the last year to this story._**

 ** _I hope you to like this first chapter._**

 **My Time Machine – By Your Side**

 **Chapter 1 – Just another day of my life**

Kaoru almost jumped out of the bed with horrible sound of the alarm. "Arrr." – placing her hand out of the blankets she put the clock on snooze. _I have to change the sound of the alarm._ – she thought half of her still sleeping.

It was Anatomy's day on university and she knew she couldn't miss that class. Otherwise she would fail on the exam. _Why does it have to be so early in the morning?_

Then, the annoying alarm sounded again. _Crap!_ \- she furiously got up. Sometimes, and just sometimes, Kaoru had the feeling that she was not a twenty-year-old girl, but a grumble eighty-years-old woman.

As she found her way to the bathroom, her hair slang, Kaoru mechanically picked up her toothbrush and looked at the mirror.

Every single day of her life started the same way, since three years ago.

 _Just another day of my life…_

 _:::::_

Megumi threw herself to the chair on her office. After a 48 hours shift, she was exhausted. It was difficult to coördinatethoughts after so much time operating, giving orders… Most of all, she was anxious to get home. Since he appeared her life became interesting.

She smiled. No man before him denied her so many times, but Megumi never loved fell for someone the way she fell for him. _Ken…shin._ – her lips tasted the sound of his name.

The way he just crashed into her life was simply… magical. A man who comes from nowhere, without memories of his life, his past, his family, the place he was raised? Nothing. A blank sheet…. At first she thought his memories would come back with time, but everything he remembered was so vague that was impossible to even consider it a lead. Words… Incomplete phrases…. Nothing concrete. Kenshin was a mystery.

Good-nature, kind, gentle, sweet and comprehensive were only few of Kenshin's attributes which made Megumi fell so hard in love for him in these last three years.

As soon as he was good to be released from the hospital, she invited him to stay at her house. "Just for a couple of months." – she said to Enishi - her brother. But time passed by and Megumi always found a way to make him stay longer. And Kenshin… politely gave in, because he didn't wanted to be rude, unkind… after all he was grateful for everything she had done for him. –

"Time to go home." – she closed the locker and picked her purse.

:::::::::::::::::.

"Kenshin, is the cargo ready to leave tomorrow?" – his boss asked as he stepped into the small office.

The red-haired man stood up and gave him some papers: "Yes. The Client asked me this morning to add some things to the first request, but I already included them on the bill."

His boss looked up at him: "Very well. I know I can always count on you." – he smiled: "You may not remember your past, but with the agility you have on this job, I am sure that this was the kind of thing you used to do before."

The young man's eyes became distant: "I don't know… I try not to think about it."

"Of course." – he said grabbing some more papers: "If I had lost my memory, the first thing I would worry about would be my family… I would try to understand If I left someone behind… if there was someone who could be searching for me…" – then e looked back at Kenshin and shook his head: "I am sorry… You probably thought about that countless times… Don't mind my stupidity."

"That's ok." - Kenshin replied.

Once again alone on the office, his boss's words were stuck on his mind. _Someone I left behind… Someone who misses me…_ Of course he had thought about that before! But no one showed at the hospital looking for someone like him! Nor after that!

The only lead he had was that silver plate… He supposed it was a gift from someone who loved him, so, he assumed the name written on it: Kenshin Himura.

But just like the rest of his life… that silver plate was incomplete…. What was the meaning of the initials KK? Those initials could lead him to someone, someone who knew him… But who?

Sometimes he dreamed… But his dreams were never good. Screams, deaths, the sound of blades, like in a fight… There was blood… mixed with a scent… the scent was good… and brought him relief… but… he couldn't figure out what it was.

His past had a dark side. And of that, he was sure. But Kenshin had a hope of having something good to… He could feel it… He just didn't knew what.

He glanced at the clock. It was time to go. Megumi should be finishing her shift and was probably tired.

::::::::::

As he arrives home he sees Enishi showing up his new toy to his friends. A brand new car… an expensive one… an Austin Martin, Kenshin noticed.

 _Just what he needed to become less arrogant._ – Kenshin thinks

As usual Enishi ignored him as they crossed paths.

Kenshin didn't know why, but Enishi never liked him. And he always made sure to make that obvious.

"You came early today." – she said.

"I knew you would end your shift at five so…" – Kenshin replied as he placed his bag on a chair.

Megumi walks closer to him: "Always so kind Kenshin."

"What the fuss with your brother?" – Kenshin points to the outside, once again avoiding closer contact with her.

"That fuss is My parent's attempt to encourage him to finish university this year..." – she sais sarcastically.

Kenshin gave his back on her and walked to the refrigerator to get something to drink: "I don't see how that's going to help." _Don't touch that subject again… please Megumi._

She gets closer and stares at him: "Remember me the reasons, Kenshin."

He sighs. How many times did they have this conversation before? Why is she so persistent? He strokes her face: "You're a very beautiful and smart woman… But I can't have a relationship with someone, if I don't even know If I am married, or If I have kids… Megumi, I don't know who I am! I don't want to make a mistake, and I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation!"

She shakes her head: "But I like you." – she says placing her arms around his waist: "And I don't care about your past… I care about the present!" – and in a last attempted she tries to reach his lips with hers, but Kenshin refuses by gently pulling her away: "I am sorry Megumi… It is too soon." – That said, he leaves the kitchen.

 _Three years Kenshin! Isn't that enough time?_

 _:::_

"Come on, Kaoru! this is fun! Being students with nothing else to do! Why do you want to have a part-time job?" –Misao was almost yelling at her.

"Shiu…" – people in the refectory were already staring at them – "You're embarrassing me!" – Kaoru warns her friend.

"I just don't understand why now, Kaoru!" – her friend's eyes scrutinizing Kaoru's face, searching for a reason: "Isn't Your parent's pension enough to pay the bills?"

"I just want to keep myself busy." – Kaoru says looking at the food on the plate: "Besides, some extra money would help…"

Kaoru would go ahead if another tray hadn't been prompted violently on their table. "Ow! Meatball's day! I love this refectory!"

Both girls stare at Sano, who apparently was unsatisfied with the food.

"You know… at least here you can have meals without the need of owing money." – Kaoru said sipping on her juice.

"What?" – Misao stares at Sano in disbelief: "You still haven't paid that bill on Tae's restaurant? I don't know how she allows you to even get in!"

Sano grins: "Not all debts are paid with money, weasel girl!"

Kaoru discretely pinches his friend on the arm: "Not at lunch, please!"

Misao gets even more hysterical: "You pay your food with SE…" – she was about to burst but Kaoru immediately grabs her arm and forces her to seat down again: "Please Misao… Don't say that out loud!"

She nods but the look of shock in her face didn't vanish: "You pay for your food with sex?!"

Sano just grinned.

"That's gross!" – Both girls said in unisonous.

He laughs. That doesn't hurt him. They were family so… it didn't matter what he did... they would always like him. Besides, things weren't exactly as they were thinking.

"What were you talking about when I arrived?" – he asked.

Misao sticks her fork on a meatball and starts explaining: "Our dear friend Kaoru, wants to find a job!" – she says sarcastically.

Sano's attention jumps to the girl on his left side: "Really?" – as she nod he says: "Why don't you try on the Hospital? I heard about some new courses they have…"

"Sano… I want to be paid… I already have a course… otherwise I wouldn't be here!" – she says.

"It is paid. Apparently they need people to do simple stuff, like call patients, making appointments for the doctors, first aid cares… " – he says – "Your course is somehow related to that, isn't it?"

Kaoru nod. "How do you know about all of that?"

He instinctively took his left hand to the right fist: "Do you remember about that fight I had, last week, don't you?" – He ignored Kaoru's disapproval expression as she was remembered of that incident: "There's a doctor who works there and her name Is Megumi, she took care of my fist. In one of the treatments she was talking about me getting an occupation… and she end up talking about those courses."

Misao's eyebrows knitted together: "I don't believe someone would suggest such a responsible job to you! Spill out the true version of the story, Sano!"

He got up his hands in surrender: "Ok..Ok.. I tell… She said something like this:" – Sano tosses and try to sound likeMegumi: " _Instead of hanging around picking fights you should try do something useful for the community!_ " – Then he blinked an eye to the girls: "Come on! She was practically telling me I was too good to the job!"

"Ah!Ah!" – Misao threw herself back in the chair: "Probably what she said was that a rooster head like yours would never be able to have such a responsible job! That's why she wouldn't offer it to you!"

"She is not that far from the truth, isn't she?" – Kaoru asked amused with the unsatisfied look Sano had.

"It was kind of that! But she said it with charm…" – he sipped on his juice while both girls exchanged looks: "Have I told you that she is a very sexy doctor?"

"Sano, Don't tell me you pay your treatments at the hospital the same way you do at the restaurant?!" – Misao pointed to him.

He grinned and kept eating.

There was silence for a while until Kaoru decided to ask: "Do you think I can talk to that doctor?"

Sano blinked: "Of course. Actually you know her, she is the one who took care of you… Doctor Megumi!"

::::::::::::::::::.

As soon as the classes were over Kaoru rushed to the hospital. She had always wanted to thank Doctor Megumi for everything she did for her while she was in the hospital.

 _You're three years late…_ she thinks…

 _Better late than never._

That opportunity sounded great to Kaoru and filled her with hope. She wanted a job, so that her mind could be busy and she wouldn't be allowed to wonder about what happened three years ago in Japan. What she thought that had happened… because after all she was never sure that is was real…

But as soon as she arrived to the hospital a nurse informed her Megumi had already left.

"You can leave your contact and I tell her to call you when she arrives tomorrow." – the nurse informed her.

Kaoru nod:"May you tell her that I was her patient once, please?" – she started writing her name and phone number on a paper. "Besides the course I wanted to ask her some questions about the time I spent here when I was in coma… May you tell her that?"

The girl nod and smiled: "Don't worry. I will tell her."

Kaoru thanked and decided to make her way home.

 _Sometimes I wonder if you were just a result of my imagination… Kenshin…. But everything seemed so real… I am so confused… I would throw it all away just to be back in Japan with you…_

Kaoru was about to lose herself in thoughts about the past but she was interrupted by an upsetting noise. And she wasn't the only one; some kids on the street were already covering their ears as that car passed by them.

Kaoru shook her head negatively. _Don't they realize they're exaggerating?_

Ok! It was a beautiful car, but it was obvious the driver wasn't used to it. He was flooring the accelerator and then he hit the brake almost immediately. So, in the end, the car almost didn't move, it was just making an annoying sound!

 _Idiots! –_ she shook her head in reprove… Apparently her reaction didn't go unnoticed, because the driver opened the window and shout to her: "Hey beauty! Do you want a ride home?"

Kaoru ignored him and kept walking. He went out of the car and grabbed her arm: "Why don't you answer?"

Caught off guard with his reaction Kaoru yelled: "Get your hands off me!"

Noticing that the situation was getting out of control, the other occupant of the car made his way towards his friend: "Takeda, leave her." – he said grabbing his arm.

Takeda took a good look at Kaoru then he turned his attention to his grey-haired friend: "I was just talking to her." – but as the strength the other used to grab his arm increased, he end up releasing Kaoru's. Instead he got back to the car, but this time, on the passenger seat.

"I apologize for Takeda's reaction." – he locked eyes with her – "He had drink more than he should."

"Takeda?" – Kaoru retorted – "Is that his name? Sounds like a criminal to me!" – she took a step back but the grey haired man stood there staring at her: "If he doesn't know how to drive then he just shouldn't do it!"

He opened a smile: "You're probably right.I won't make that mistake again."

Kaoru stared at him for a while. His face seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure out from where.

"My name is Enishi." – he introduced himself and reach out his hand to her. Why was he acting like this towards her?Kaoru uneasily shook hands with him: "Kaoru."

He smiled: "Very well, how can I make it to you Kaoru?"

"You can't."

"Are you sure? There must be something…" – he insisted still holding her hand.

"No. There is not!" – she replied.

"Hummm… Let me see… Do you need a ride home?" – he asked.

At first she thought he was joking, but there was no hidden grin on his lips… "No. I would never get inside of that car with that lunatic!"

He shrugged his shoulders: "That's easy to solve. I send him out, so that you can get in."

 _Is this a joke? –_ she thought. "No. Besides I don't walk around with strangers." – she managed to get her hand free from him and started walking back home again.

:::::

Enishi stared at her as she left. _This girl is different._ As soon as she disappeared in the horizon he got inside the car: "Do you know her?" – he asked Takeda.

"Only by sight… I saw her on my sisters university a couple of times.."

Enishi kept the information and turned the engine on.

::::

Kaoru took off her denim jacket and placed her books on the table. Misao wouldn't be sleeping on at home tonight because her mother got a cold and needed some help. She would be alone.

Kaoru climbed the stairs all the way to the attic. Sometimes she felt that, if she repeated the same course she had in that day, everything would happen again…. Traveling in time.

And then, when nothing happened, she would find herself thinking about him again.

 _How would he be? What has he been doing for these last three years?... Did he leave in same house? Does he think of me?_

Kaoru layed on the floor thinking about everyone she met in the past:

 _Was Yumi able to build the restaurant again? How is Yahiko doing? And Aoshi?_

Those were the memories that wrapped her until she fell asleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

RING… RING…

The phone woke her up. Kaoru dizzily got up and looked around. _I feel asleep in the attic! What time is it?_

She managed to get down the stairs and found the phone on the kitchen table: "Yes?"

"I wanted to speak with Kamyia Kaoru, please. It's Takani Megumi."

 _It's the doctor!_ "It's me! Thanks for calling so promptly."

"You're welcome. So, it seems you want to work with us!"

Kaoru smiled: "Yes. I am."

"Ok… Why don't come over so I can explain you some details about the course we are offering?" – she suggested.

"Yes… But Dr Megumi?" – Kaoru wasn't sure if she should do that… "Three years ago… I was your patient…. I know you take care of a lot of people, but I was in coma for a long time… "

The voice on the other side answered: "Oh, I remember. You're Sanosuke's friend, right?"

"Yes." – Kaoru replied – "I didn't have the time to thank you for what you did to me back then…."

"Don't worry about that. So, may you be here after lunch?"

"Yes, I will be there." – Kaoru waited for Megumi to hang up and sighed.

 _She seemed a nice person… Let's see if I can get this job._

Kaoru looked at the clock. It was 9:00 AM, she had a class at eleven. Thank God that phone call woke her up!

:::::::::::::::::::

"So, you're with openings at the hospital?" – Kenshin asked he saw Megumi hanging the phone.

She nod: "Yes… We need people to help with small things like scheduling operations, arrange files… You don't have idea of the time we, doctors, loose doing that kind of stuff instead of doing what we should be doing, operating."

Kenshin nod.

"And… I remember this girl…" – She smiled remembering the moment Kaoru woke up and how happy her friends were: "And, as far as I know… she is studying for physiotherapy, so, it may help both of us…"

She picked her purse and was about to leave when she remembered of something: "Kenshin, I have to leave my car on the mechanic today, but he only gives me the car tomorrow…."

Once again he nod: "I pick you up at 15h00, ok?" – he replied sipping on his coffee.

She smiled back and left.

::::::::::::

All morning time seemed to pass extra slowly…. Kaoru almost didn't pay attention to the classes because she was too anxious to talk to Dr. Megumi. After all, it could be her chance to have her first job!... But that wasn't the only reason for her anxiety.

That hospital in particular made her feel nostalgic. It was the place which "brought her back" to reality.

As soon as the classes were over she rushed to the entrance/exit, but almost immediately she noticed there were more people there than normal.

There were people stopped at the entrance whispering and staring for something or someone she couldn't see. What could she do? She was short! And surely she wasn't going to jump over to see what was happening… all she wanted was to make her way between the crowd to the exit. And at some cost, she did it.

It was then that she saw the motive of all the fuss.

 _What?_ She stopped walking at stared in disbelief.

There he was… the same boy from yesterday…

What was his name?

 _Enishi…_

Leaning on his car, which was parked right in front of the main gate…

Kaoru eyebrow knitted together in suspicion, but she decided to ignore. Obviously he wasn't there because of her. She made her way out but she was stopped by that other guy: Takeda.

"I am sorry for what I did yesterday…" - he seemed compromised and embarrassed. And it was normal… they had a crowd watching them. "Sometimes I am a little…" – he seemed annoyed, like he was being forced to do that: "Stupid." – he finished the phrase and glanced at Enishi.

"You, made him do this?" – Kaoru stared at Enishi. He smiled: "Happy to surprise you Kaoru."

Kaoru was trying to decide either if she should ignore or try to understand this situation. She chose to ignore.

"Hey, where are you going?" – Enishi walked towards her.

"You have nothing to do with that." – she replied and kept walking.

"I can take you to whatever you're going!" – he insisted

"I think I was clear when I told you yesterday:I don't hang out with strangers." – She replied part of her amused withthe expression of his face.

"But I am not a stranger anymore!" – he took off his sunglasses. "We met yesterday, don't you remember?"

Everyone at school was witnessing the scene. It wasn't normal for someone like Takani Enishi to appear on that university… No… he was to snob for that.

"Nice try!" – Kaoru smiled and turned her back on him.

"I am persistent… I will come back every day until you accept to come with me." – he shout to her.

Kaoru laughed and kept on her way.

::::::::::::

She almost ran all the way to the hospital… but finally she arrived.

The receptionist told her where Megumi's office were and Kaoru followed her instructions. As she found it, the door was already open:

"May I?" – she knocked

"Kaoru? Please come in!" – Megumi was a very beautiful woman, and Kaoru took note that she made a point of taking care of her appearance. She wasn't wearing the hospital uniform, her hair was loose, and she was using makeup.

Sano was right when he said she was a very attractive woman.

"How are you?" – she made a signal for Kaoru to seat, as she did the same.

"Fine thanks." – Kaoru gave a nervous smile which wasn't unnoticed to the doctor: "There's no need to be nervous, ok? It's a simple offer…."

They spent the next hour talking about the course and the duties and of course the payment. Both of them seemed satisfied. Kaoru was happy to find something to do which would not only help her finances but also her studies, since she would have the chance to follow some of Megumi post-operations.

On the other side Megumi felt Kaoru was someone worth of her trust… and she had already decided to give her the place.

"Dr. Megumi…" – If she could just ask her…. Kaoru looked at the woman in front of her and felt nervous again.

"What's the problem? DO you have any doubts?" – Megumi sensed it was something else.

"No… it's not about the course…" – she sighed. – "I've been in a coma for a long time… And I…" – she wasn't sure if she should proceed… Kaoru was afraid that Megumi would think she was crazy… "Sometimes I have memories of the time I've been in coma." – she end up saying.

"Memories, like… dreams?" – Megumi asked, curious.

"They seem too real to be dreams…." – Kaoru started to explain – "When I woke up, It took me a while to understand what happened… It seemed to me that while a part of my body was sleeping the other was living a different life… "

"Hum…. Interesting…" – Megumi replied – "What do you remember?"

"I…"

Kaoru was about to talk when the doctor's cell phone started to ring: "Oh! It's 15h00 already?" – she looked at Kaoru in realization: "I am sorry I have to answer" – Kaoru nod.

"Hai! Are You downstairs?" – she asked – "At the reception… Ok… I'll be down in a minute."

She hung up and glanced at Kaoru. "I am sorry Kaoru… I have to go, I have someone waiting for me…"

"That's ok." – Kaoru replied.

She stared picking up her things an then she looked back at Kaoru: "The place is yours. If you want you can start next week." – she said with a smile.

Kaoru's eyes glowed with joy: "Really? That's sooo good! Thanks a lot!"

"Go downstairs and fill all the papers you need for the inscription, ok?" – she kissed her on the cheek and opened the door of her office: "See you next week."

Kaoru nod and greeted Megumi one more time before going away.

 _Oh My God! I am sooo happy! Can't wait to tell Sano and Misao!_

She made her way to the elevator, while Megumi passed her on the stairs.

 _Oh… Dr Megumi was really on a rush… The person who called must be very important…_

 _Well then, she said I need to go to the reception…_

:::::::::::::::.

Kenshin was waiting for Megumi at the reception. It was too hot to be in the car.

::::::::::::::

Kaoru sighs… That elevator takes an eternity to get to the ground floor… it stops in every floor.

::::

Megumi stops at the toilette to retouch her makeup. When she was with him, she needed to be perfect…

:::::::::

Kaoru gets off the elevator in the first floor decided to walk the rest of the way.

She even gets to see Megumi leaving the toilette two meters ahead, but the doctor was walking so fast that she couldn't reach her.

::::::::::

"Hai Kenshin… I am done for today." – she says as she sees him.

He nods and waves to the nurses: "See you tomorrow." – they wave him back.

"Ohhh Dr Takani is so lucky…." – one of them said.

"Hi! Dr Megumi sent me here so that I could fill some papers… about the course." – Kaoru managed to get to the reception.

"Let me see…" – one of the nurses searched for the forms – "They're here!" – she gave the papers to Kaoru – "So, are we going to be partners?" – she smiled

Kaoru smiled back: "Yes… And I really need help… It's my first job!"

"Don't worry fish… We will always be near you to help you out…" – the other answered.

"Who I didn't minded to have nearby was Megumi's friend…" – the first one said

"Who?" – Kaoru asked

"Forget about her, she is crazy!" – the other nurse said – "Actually she kind of right… She is talking about Dr Megumi's boyfriend… but don't worry, if you're going to work here, you will know him and eventually you will end up agreeing with her…. that man is hot…"

"It's a shame he isn't a doctor." – she continued – "I wouldn't mind being taken care by him."

 _Amusing nurses…_ Kaoru smiled.

::::

 ** _Author Notes:_**

 ** _This chapter is totally the opposite of the first story: Now Kenshin is just an ordinary man, who doesn't even know who he is… No more enemies and killings… No more Hitokiri Battousai…_**

 ** _Do you remember Chapter 19 of the First Part – a Timeless Gift? – The silver plate Kaoru gave him is the only way he found out his name… This is going to be an important connection in the future._**

 ** _In what concerns to Kaoru… It's difficult to her, because, she doesn't even know if Kenshin was real or just a product of her imagination? What would you do if you were in her shoes?_**

 ** _I love the relationship Misao, Sano and Kaoru have. They have their own houses, but mainly they live with each other… As a family… This will help them when things get ugly…_**

 ** _Enishi and Megumi Takani… One hates Kenshin the other loves him…_**

 ** _Kenshin is the character I love the most because he sticks loyal to what he feels… and deep down he knows he left someone behind… He knows his heart belongs to someone and he will do everything to found out whom._**

 ** _If you have any doubts about Enishi being in both parts of the story, that will be explained in the future._**

 ** _So… This was it._**

 ** _The first Chapter of MY TIME MACHINE – BYS_**

 ** _Did you like it?_**

 ** _Any questions?_**

 ** _Hope to hear it from you._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! It's been a challenge to write this chapter: First: My Computer wasn't working, I needed to erase everything from the hard drive. After that, I needed to install everthing again, including Microsoft word... Which, I dont know why, the only version I was able to install was one that doens't have a gramar correction...**

 **So, I decided to use My Surface (Tablet) , but the keybord wasn't working, and I didn't managed to write with the screen board... Arrrgh!**

 **But, after so many things in the way... This is it... Chapter 2 of My Time Machine.**

 **Hope you to like it.**

 **Chapter 2 – Life and It's many turns**

"Have you seen how many things do we have to study for this test? – Misao asked her staring at the slips of paper on top of the desk. "Yes.." – Kaoru sighed. "But we have to take advantage of this week." – _Next week working on the hospital things are going to get difficult._

"Oh… I almost forgot… You found yourself a job… and It starts next week…." – Misao sighs – "Congrats…"

"It's that how you express your happiness for me?" – Kaoru asked and Misao shrugged her shoulders: "It's not that… I am happy for you… It's just that with this work, you'll spend less time at home, with me and Sano."

"Oh.. Come one… If that's so… why don't you come with me?"

Misao shook her head negatively: "No way…Blood, sick people and hospitals… only in Grey's Anatomy… Live… I pass."

Kaoru sighed. Seeing everyone so abnormally focused on what the teacher was saying remembered her that the test was near and that she also should pay attention… She didn't wanted to fail this test.

::::::

"Your brother left early… What happened to him… What makes him wake so soon?" – Kenshin placed the bread and coffee on the tray.

"I Don't know… Maybe he decided to take seriously my parents ask of finishing university this year…" – Megumi answered as Kenshin picked the tray ready to go to his room: "Are you staying home today?"

"It's my day off… Maybe I'll take a walk later… I don't want spent all day home." – he knew Megumi was doing one those long long shifts… that's why he choose that day as his day off… he needed o be alone…. Just to think and sort things out…

"It's a shame that I have to work until late or I would spend the day with you." – she replied.

His violet eyes focused on her: "Maybe next time."

A sad smile formed on her lips: "Come on Kenshin… You just… can't hide, don't you?... Why do you insist on placing this… mysterious dark cloud around you?"

"What do you mean?" – he blinked…

Megumi took her coat off the hanger and answered as dressing it: "Sometimes you seem to enjoy… being alone…"

He smiles and shook his head, denying it, but knowing that it's was true: "Yesterday I picked you at work and took you to eat an ice cream."

"I know… But there is something in you which makes you step away from people…not all the time… but… sometimes.."

Kenshin sighed…"Maybe you're right.." – he stares at the floor – "I am weird…"

"Maybe… But I like you're weirdness." - she smiled and left.

Once alone, Kenshin took a look around and sighed. _What I am going to do today?_

As he stared at the place he found some sheets on top of the table… _This is one of Megumi's studies… she forgot it here… I must take this to the hospital later…_

He made his way to his room with the tray on his hands… After taking breakfast he was going to discover what was that fragrance that he always felt on his dreams… Maybe that took him somewhere… _Yeah… Right…_ He took a small notebook from the drawer… When he woke up at the hospital Megumi told him that he should write down all the thoughts and flashbacks he had… even if they seemed stupid or senseless… He flicked trough the pages and reread some of the thing he wrote...

 ** _I spent my strengths… for someone… impossible to reach…_**

 ** _I want to forget… rain…_**

 ** _childish dream is over… an illusion… fantasy… lie…_**

Those words were part of a dream… It was as if he was reading a poem… Probably one of the few dreams which didn't include blood or swords…

But as the words reached his ears… in his own voice… they made him feel so… disappointed at himself… so sad…

He turned a few pages founding a draw he made of an object that appear in almost every single one of his dreams… A was amazing how clear the details were… The hilt with his blue and gold trappings…the blade, so perfect… so deadly… reflected his face…

He turned the page and there were more drawings with the same sword… a hand holding it with chains around… and he was almost sure that was his hand…

Kenshin closed the notebook and sighed.

 _Am I a psychopath?_

 _:::::::::::::_

Kaoru couldn't believe the scene in front of her… There he was… once again at the entrance of her school… Sun glasses on… legs crossed, leaning against the car.

She sighed. She never thought he would fulfill his promise of coming back everyday until she accepts to go with him… Actually she hoped him not to…

"Wow… He is really trying to impress you…" – Misao said staring at the fuss that boy caused just by being there.

Kaoru just shook her head and kept walking passing by him without even glancing: "I am not easy to impress."

Enishi smiles as he hears her saying that… he was already expecting her to deny.

She turned around and said: "Also I've already told you… I don't hang out with strangers."

Enishi took his glasses off and replied: "And I've already told you… I am no stranger." – he stepped after her – "And if you think I am… why don't you accept to meet me?"

She kept walking as he followed her: "I am in a hurry today… Maybe in another day…"

"One more reason for you to let me take you… Wherever you want to go… you arrive faster with a car…" – he blinked to Misao.

"He has a point." – Misao said.

He smiled: "See… Your friend is wiser than you." – he steps in front of her and makes Kaoru stop: "Listen… I take you both if that makes you feel safer…"

Kaoru fumed: "Why me? I am sure you have lots of girls who want to take a ride with you!"

"You're right… But I am not interested on them."

Kaoru moved him from her way and started walking again: "Enishi… I am complicated… Better for you to forget." – she picked Misao's hand with strength making her keep her the pace.

:

 _She is different… -_ Enishi thinks as he see her leaving… He was not going to chase her anymore, or she would think he was a stalker… but he wasn't going to give up neither… _She seems… forbidden to me…_

 _:::::_

"Kaoru! Come on… It would be good not to walk all the way home!" – Misao complained

"And let him know where I live? No way!"

"Kaoru stop!" – Misao grabbed her arm and make Kaoru stop – "Someday you're goint to let someone come inside again… You can't push everyone away like that!"

"I am not pushing everyone away! I just don't think that someone who I don't even know is proper for me!"

Both stared at each other for a while. Misao knew the reason's which made Kaoru act like that… "I am going to help you."

"What?"

I am going to help you to get to know Enishi ,without knowing him!"

"Ah?"

"Leave it all to me!"

 _:::::_

Kaoru and Misao spent almost the rest of the day studying for the test… and at the moment they decided to have a break to lunch, the bell rang.

"Should I accept as coincidence that you arrive in the exact moment that we are preparing something to eat? " – she asked as Sano made his way to the inside. He gave her a smile: "Just a coincidence…" he places the jacket on the coat hanger " – a delicious coincidence…" – he adds as he notices Misao taking the donuts out of the refrigerator.

"Ah!Ah! I am pretending that I believe you…" – Kaoru says

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Studying." – Misao answers, but she is stopped by Kaoru – "No! I was studying, she was more interested in finding me a boyfriend!"

Misao acted scandalized: "You should be thanking me! He is a catch! And acts so sweet around you… " – she said making puppy eyes…

"Who are you talking about?"

"Yukishiro Enishi…" – she glances to Sano and then back to Kaoru: "Come on, you have to admit it… he made you feel the queen of that school… I bet tomorrow everyone will be talking about that. Enishi is soo cute.."

Sano almost spilled all the juice as he heard Misao: "Cute? The silver head?" – he asked still trying to recompose himself.

Misao's eyes darted: "You wish to have just a 1/3 of his popularity!" – she picks up her phone as gives it to his friend – "Do you see how many beautiful girls he has on facebook as his friends? And the car, the places he goes… This was your dream wasn't it?"

Kaoru burst in laugh at the look on Sano's face.

 _This is the doctor from the hospital!_ He thinks as he watches the photos. _Megumi! Is she on his list too?_ "What does this guy has? Honey?" – He replies

"Charm…" - Misao answers – "Is he had asked me if I wanted a ride… I would said yes…" – she smiled and glanced at Kaoru: "But my dear… he is yours.."

Kaoru shook her head. Enishi was a cocky rich brat, not the type of man who would make her fall in love… _There is no type… I only love one man… If at least he exists…_

"Let's change the subject." – Sano asks not very interested on the way the conversation was heading.

Kaoru's mind was already flying to the conversation she had with the doctor few days ago… About her dreams… but she didn't had a chance to ask her everything she wanted because Megumi had to leave in a hurry.

 _I have to know… I want to know if it was real… or if it was just a dream._

 _An Unfinished, imperfect dream…_

::::::::::::::::::

Kenshin had spent almost two hours at the perfume shop but it worth the effort.

He told the attendant he was trying to find a perfume to a female friend, but that he wanted to give her one that he knew she liked.

"Do you know the name or the branch of her perfume?" – the girl asked

Kenshin shook his head negatively. He was being a fool. It was impossible for her to help him that way. At first he didn't think about that… He wanted to try some perfumes and see if they matched the essence he had in mind, but quickly he realized that he couldn't do that, unless he wanted to look like an idiot in front of others, mainly because he was in female section.

Seeing the look of disappointment on his face, the girl felt pity on him. _This must be important to him… and probably it's a surprise, that's why he didn't asked her the name of the perfume…_ "Is it a strong essence?"

"It is a sweet one, but not too sweet, is on the exact point…" – he sighs – "I am sorry, I think this is an impossible task…" – he says in an apologetic way.

She smiles: "Is it a floral essence?"

Kenshin stares at her for a while and then replies: "Maybe."

"Let's take some samples of the floral perfumes…" – she lead Kenshin to the entrance and after two or three samples he found what he wanted.

"That's mainly jasmine…" – she said with a smile knowing by the look on his face that he found what he was searching for.

Kenshin's face lightened: "This is it! I thought It would be impossible to find, but you made it easier. I wanna take it!"

:::::::::::::::

 **One week later**

Kaoru runs out of the classroom. The class ended so late… She was going to lose the bus to the hospital and that meant she was going to get late to her first day of work!

She could almost hear Misao telling her : _If you accept Enishi's ride you get at the hospital just in time._

Last week he appeared at the school every single day, and he told her every time, that he wasn't going to give up. As she reaches the entrance… There he was…

This situation was so normal that no one cared anymore.

Still uncertain of what she was going to do she made her way out. As he saw her he took off his sunglasses but she gave in no time to speak.

"I am going to accept your ride today, just because it's an emergency."

A smile appeared on his face as he opened the passenger door: "What a sweet emergency."

He circled the car, and once inside he asked: "Where to?"

"The hospital!"

He turns the engine on: "When you said it was an emergency I never thought it was so serious … Is someone you know at the hospital?"

She smiles and shakes her head:"No… It's my first day of work there and I am already late because my teacher finished the class almost twenty minutes after the schedule… "

"Ah… I see… So, I was the last resource…"

"Kind of it…"

"Ok… " – he put's the pedal to the floor: "I am not going to allow you to get late in your first day of work…"

"Enishi!" – she yells – "I want to get to the hospital, but not as patient… I don't want us to have a car accident, ok?"

He found himself laughing… She wasn't scared he knew that… Otherwise, she seemed nervous… What he didnd't knew was the reason of her anxiety… Was it because of the job, or… because of him?

::

As promised they made it to the hospital in time… _Well… even before time_.. Kaoru concludes as she takes a look at her wrist clock. "It was fast."

"I told you." – he replies with a satisfied look on his eyes.

"Thank you Enishi." – she was being sincere… "And sorry for using you to get here."

He nods: "Hummm… I think I don't mind… But… this trip was short… You have to give me more time."

Kaoru was already expecting that kind of answer: "You're right. I owe you one."

"I pick you up when you Finnish your shift and we can take a coffee together… What about it?" – he proposes.

"Not a coffee… Maybe an ice-cream." – she replies.

He smiles and nods. And for a while Kaoru was able to look deep on his eyes… She never noticed but… they were so… green… so deep. "Oh! I have to go!"

She clumsily picks her books and her purse and leaves the car: "Thank you!" – she shouts without looking back.

::::::::::::::::

The first day of work was interesting. Basically it was a formation. Megumi was one of the "teachers" of the program… and that made Kaoru felt at ease…

The day was almost over when Megumi invites her to go to the snack-bar. "How is it going? Your first day at work?"

"Well… The worst part was to get here in time… My teacher lost track of time and when he finished the school I had just few minutes to get here."

Before taking the glass to her lips Megumi asked: "How did you managed? A guardian angel?"

"You can call him that." – Kaoru's cheeks flushed. It was awkward to talk about that, because she didn't knew how to explain it.

"Tell me everything… please.. I have to hear something other than rules, rules, hygiene standarts… " – she almost begged.

"It's nothing special… It's just strange… He doesn't know me, but, he shows up every day at the university offering me a ride…" – Kaoru sighs

"Be careful, it can be dangerous…"

"Yes… I know. And I am not the kind of girl who accepts to go out with a stranger, but today, I was almost forced to accept his ride… If it wasn't for him, I would never make it here in time."

"Do you think he is going to stop showing at your school?" – Megumi asked, a small piece of her soul wishing to go back at her university days, where she was one of the "most wanted" of her school… _Irony of Life…_ Nowadays, the only man she truly wanted, didn't seemed to be on the same page as her.

"I hope so. He said that he would be here when I finished my shift, but, as he doesn't know my schedules…"

"He is going to be disappointed…" – Megumi said before taking a sip on her coffee.

"He would become disappointed anyway…" –Kaoru shrugged her shoulders – "I am not seeking for a relationship…"

"Everybody needs someone Kaoru." – The doctor said – "I need someone."

Kaoru lifted her eyebrow: "I thought you already had someone."

Megumi sighed. Everybody thought she and Kenshin were a couple, mainly because she made every effort to made it look that way, and he, gentle as he was, never did anything to deny it, at least in front of others. "It is complicated."

Kaoru and her exchanged looks for a while: "Why do you say you're not seeking for a relationship at the moment?"

Kaoru smiled: "It's complicated too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

Enishi had to park far from the hospital… There were many cars occupying the main entrance. He managed to know the time Kaoru finished her shift, by Misao.

Maybe it was an advantage that Kaoru and his sister worked at the same place…. He would come more often with the excuse to see his sister… That way Kaoru wouldn't feel pushed by his presence.

::::::::

"So, tired?" – Megumi asked as both undressed their white coats

"No…." Kaoru tried to be attentive at the explanations she was told on that day, so, she never asked Megumi about the research she said she would do about her dreams. But now that the work was over, she decided to take her chance: "Dr. Megumi, did you have a chance to search about what I told you… about the time I was in coma?"

"Yes, I made My research, but there was no time to talk about that today…" – she answered as they both made their way to the outside. "But.." – she was cut off by Kaoru's expression:

"I don't believe this…"

Megumi stared at the woman by her side for a few moments, and then she looked into the direction she was looking. _What is my brother doing here? –_

Enishi got closer and after kissing Megumi on her cheeks he turned to Kaoru: "Do you know each other?"

Megumi stared at Kaoru in disbelief: "Is he the boy who…"

"Yes…" – Kaoru quickly replied. She never thought he would really come to take her home.

"Now I understand why you spend been so much time out… And I thought you're trying to finish university this year."

"That's not true…" – he replied – "I am not missing. It's not my fault, if your "dear" forgetful boyfriend, sucks all the time you used to have for your brother!"

"Brother?" – Kaoru asks, confused.

Megumi smirks: "Well Kaoru, Now I truly warn you: Be careful with this lad!" – she turned to Enishi: "See you at home."

Still caught off guard with that situation, Kaoru tried to make up her mind: "You're Doctor's Megumi brother?"

He nod: "Come, I tell on our way to the coffee-shop."

::::

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Thank you só much for the reviews on lhe first chapter. Hope to hear it from you in this ONE too.**

 **Kisses**


End file.
